Choque de civilizaciones
Choque de civilizaciones es el nombre que recibe una teoría acerca de las relaciones internacionales. Tal como se conoce hoy en día, fue formulada en un artículo de Samuel Huntington publicado en la revista estadounidense Foreign Affairs en 1993, y transformado posteriormente en un libro en 1996.The Clash of Civilizations and the Remaking of World Order, New York: Simon & Schuster, 1996 Huntington se ha inspirado en las tesis de diversos historiadores, sociólogos y antropólogos, sobre todo de los textos de Arnold J. Toynbee y Carroll Quigley. Con base en la descripción de esos autores y con fundamento en la distribución de las grandes religiones describe la existencia actual de nueve civilizaciones: subsahariana, latinoamericana, sínica, hindú, budista, nipona, occidental, ortodoxa e islámica. Para él, durante la guerra fría los países se relacionaban con las dos superpotencias como aliados, satélites, clientes, neutrales o no alineados, sin embargo, después de la guerra fría Huntington pensaba que los países se relacionarían como Estados miembro de cada civilización, como estados centrales, países aislados, países escindidos o países desgarrados. Para Huntington las relaciones entre civilizaciones variarán normalmente de lo distante a lo violento, situándose la mayoría de las veces entre ambos extremos, siendo la confianza y la amistad raras. Desde la publicación del libro, el debate sobre las hipótesis de Huntington habían girado en torno a la discusión y el debate político más que a las evidencias empíricas, no obstante, en un estudio de la Universidad de Stanford se ha observado que comportamientos de internet en el intercambio de correos electrónicos muestran tendencias a conformar las grandes agrupaciones correspondientes a las civilizaciones descritas por Huntington.Bogdan State et. al. (2015) The Mesh of Civilizations and International Email Flows DOI: 10.1371/journal.pone.0122543 Consultado 19 de noviembre de 2015 Diversos autores han criticado las tesis de Huntington, en su base o también por detalles concretos. Sobresalen aquellas críticas que han formulado el diálogo entre civilizaciones y la alianza de civilizaciones, pues piensan que la mayor parte de la humanidad prefiere coexistir amigablemente. Antecedentes e influencias sobre Huntington thumb|350px|Arriba: Civilizaciones muertas y vivas en la escala temporal. En color negro civilizaciones muertas, de colores civilizaciones vivas (9). Abajo: mapa deformado en función de la población. Código de colores: [[latinoamericana (Naranja), occidental o judeocristiana (azul), subsahariana (café oscuro), ortodoxa (verde), islámica (café claro), india (violeta), theravāda (morado), sinica (rojo) y nipona (color vino). Basada en descripciones de Arnold J. Toynbee (1961), Carroll Quigley y Samuel P. Huntington (1996).]] En un sentido amplio, se puede definir el choque de civilizaciones como una teoría que explica los grandes movimientos políticos y culturales de la Historia Universal por medio de las influencias recíprocas que ejercen entre sí las diversas civilizaciones (por contraposición a las debidas a los enfrentamientos entre estados-nación o ideologías). Una civilización, en este contexto, es una cultura más o menos cerrada y con una tradición cultural más o menos hermética e impermeable, que por ende se encuentra en oposición a otras civilizaciones con tradiciones diferentes. Arnold J. Toynbee Aunque el concepto moderno de civilización es popularizado por Oswald Spengler, la noción de "choque de civilizaciones" fue introducida por Arnold J. Toynbee, aunque éste la restringe al ámbito geopolítico, simplificando en demasía los fenómenos de contactos culturales entre civilizaciones. Toynbee considera el fenómeno como un "contacto espacial entre civilizaciones", y lo refiere como un fenómeno de desafío y respuesta (integrado en su teoría cíclica del desarrollo de las civilizaciones). Es decir, el primer "empujón" que una civilización da a otra, es contestado por ésta, lo que a su vez mueve a la primera a enviar un tercer empujón, y así sucesivamente hasta que una de ellas termina derrotada. Según la teoría toynbeana, el efecto de un asalto frustrado suele ser el retardo, o incluso la parálisis, de la civilización agredida, bien sea por enorgullecerse en demasía de su propio triunfo, o bien sea por haber invertido todos los recursos disponibles en la lucha. El efecto de un asalto exitoso, por el contrario, es más complejo, ya que puede terminar en un sometimiento temporal y la expulsión del invasor, o bien en la destrucción de la civilización invadida. Carroll Quigley Otro personaje que influyó en las tesis de Huntington son los escritos de Carroll Quigley quien, además de abordar la evolución de las civilizaciones, estableció los nexos filiales e históricos entre las civilizaciones históricas antiguas y las modernas en su famoso libro Evolución de las Civilizaciones.Carroll Quigley (1961) The Evolution of Civilizations: An Introduction to Historical Analysis ISBN 0-913966-56-8 Considera como derivados de las civilización mesopotámica a las antiguas civilizaciones hitita, cananea, minoica y mediterránea (antigua Roma y Grecia) así como a las civilizaciones modernas ortodoxa, occidental e islámica de los que trata Huntington en su libro. Por otro lado, Quigley considera a la India moderna y al sudeste asiático budista como un derivado directo de las antiguas civilizaciones índicas y a China y Japón como derivados de las antiguas civilizaciones sínicas. No obstante, Quigley pensaba más en una civilización universal producto de la revolución industrial y la expansión colonial de occidente a diferencia de Huntington que, a pesar de la tecnología, aún sigue viendo distintas civilizaciones vivas según cada contexto religioso. Otros Otras influencias sobre Huntington han sido diversos historiadores, sociólogos y antropólogos que han estudiado las civilizaciones entre los que se encuentran, por ejemplo, Max Weber, Émile Durkheim, Oswald Spengler, Pitirim Sorokin, Alfred Weber, Alfred Kroeber, Philip Bagby, Rushton Coulborn, Christopher Dawson, Shmuel Eisenstadt, Fernand Braudel, William H. McNeill, Adda Bozeman, Immanuel Wallerstein y Felipe Fernández-Armesto. El choque de civilizaciones de Samuel Huntington En su artículo de 1993, Huntington retoma el concepto de Toynbee afirmando que los actores políticos principales del siglo XXI serían las civilizaciones y que los principales conflictos serían los conflictos entre civilizaciones (no entre ideologías, como durante la mayor parte del siglo XX ni entre estados-nación). Aparentemente, este artículo era una respuesta a las tesis de Francis Fukuyama que sostenía que el mundo se aproximaba al fin de la historia (en sentido hegeliano) en el que la democracia occidental triunfaría en todo el mundo. Citando el artículo de Huntington: : Los estados-nación seguirán siendo los actores más poderosos del panorama internacional, pero los principales conflictos de la política global ocurrirán entre naciones y grupos de naciones pertenecientes a diferentes civilizaciones. El choque de civilizaciones dominará la política global. Las fallas entre las civilizaciones serán los frentes de batalla del futuro. Argumenta que el crecimiento de nociones como la democracia o el libre comercio desde el fin de la Guerra Fría sólo ha afectado realmente a la cristiandad occidental, mientras que el resto del mundo ha intervenido escasamente. Delimitación y clasificación de civilizaciones Significativamente, las líneas de fractura entre civilizaciones son casi todas religiosas. Huntington clasifica alrededor de 9 civilizaciones bien definidas: # Civilización occidental. Incluye principalmente a países cristianos (católicos y protestantes): Europa, América del Norte y Oceanía. # Civilización ortodoxa. Localizada en Europa oriental y Rusia (Coincide con la Cristiandad oriental). # Civilización Latinoamericana. Contiene a Sudamérica, Centroamérica, México y gran parte del Caribe. Es un vástago de la civilización occidental, sin embargo, para un análisis centrado en las consecuencias políticas internacionales de las civilizaciones, Huntington propone considerarle como una civilización independiente. # La civilización islámica. Se localiza en Oriente Medio, el Magreb, Somalia, Afganistán, Pakistán, Malasia e Indonesia. # La civilización hindú. Localizada fundamentalmente en la India y Nepal # La civilización sínica. Incluye a China, Vietnam, Singapur, Taiwán, las dos Coreas y la diáspora china en Asia, el Pacífico y Occidente # La civilización japonesa. Archipiélago del Japón # La civilización africana (África Subsahariana) # Las áreas budistas del norte de la India, Nepal, Bután, Mongolia, Birmania, Tailandia, Camboya, Laos y el Tíbet. thumb|center|600px|El Choque de Civilizaciones según Huntington (1996), tal como se presenta en el libro. [[Occidente (azul), América Latina (violeta), Japón (rojo), Mundo chino (granate), Mundo Indio (naranja), Mundo Islámico (verde), Países ortodoxos (celeste), África negra (marrón), Países Budistas (amarillo). Otros colores pueden indicar líneas de falla donde el choque de civilizaciones puede ocurrir. Transilvania (en Rumania), el oeste de Ucrania, el norte de Serbia y otros están en el "Mundo occidental" de acuerdo con el libro. El autor considera que en lugar de pertenecer a las civilizaciones "mayores" Etiopía y Haití (en marrón claro) son países "solitarios", y que Israel (turquesa) puede ser considerado un único estado con su propia civilización, muy similar a Occidente. El Caribe angloparlante (violeta claro), antiguas colonias británicas, constituyen una entidad diferenciada.]] Estructura de las civilizaciones Durante la guerra fría los países se relacionaban con las dos superpotencias como aliados, satélites, clientes, neutrales o no alineados. Sin embargo, para Huntington después de la guerra fría los países se relacionarían según el criterio civilizatorio como Estados miembro, Estados centrales, países aislados, países escindidos y países desgarrados. Estados centrales Huntington los define como los estados con mayor peso representativo dentro de una civilización. Algunas veces toda la civilización está contenida en un solo estado como Japón. Estos estados juegan un rol importante dentro de su civilización, para las relaciones intercivilizatorias y la mayoría tienen o aspiran a tener armas nucleares en algún momento. Estados centrales o representativos son: *Civilización sínica. China. *Civilización occidental. Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Francia y Alemania. *Civilización ortodoxa. Rusia. *Civilización hindú. India. *Archipiélago japonés. Japón. *Civilización subsahariana. Sudáfrica. *Civilización latinoamericana. México, Perú, Chile, Venezuela, Argentina y Brasil. *Civilización islámica. Turquía, Arabia Saudita, Egipto, Irán, Pakistán, Indonesia. *Civilización budista. Tailandia. Países escindidos Huntington clasifica así a los estados multiculturales que contienen dos o más civilizaciones dentro de su territorio. Un ejemplo antiguo de este caso es Yugoslavia, un país multicultural que se dividió posteriormente según criterios civilizatorios en países como Croacia (occidental), Serbia (ortodoxa) y Bosnia (islámica). Huntington predice inestabilidad y fuente de conflictos importantes en tal situación como guerras civiles. Actualmente hay naciones que no se han fragmentado y aún contienen las fronteras de dos o más civilizaciones dentro de su territorio: *División islámica-africana. Es la línea de fractura de dos civilizaciones que pasa dentro de países como Nigeria, Sudán, Chad, Etiopía, Kenia, Tanzania y Mozambique. *División ortodoxa-occidental. Es la línea de fractura que pasa en medio de Ucrania y Bielorrusia. *División ortodoxa-islámica. Es la línea de fractura que pasa dentro de territorio de Kazajistán Uno de los puntos más polémicos de los que Huntington advierte son otros países multiculturales con ambientes más relajados pero que eventualmente pueden tener problemas: *China. Tibet budista y Xinjiang islámico. *Estados Unidos. California y estados sureños con inmigración latinoamericana (véase Mexamérica). *Europa. Inmigración islámica. Países desgarrados Huntington clasifica así a aquellos países que por razones e influencias geográficas en algún momento de su historia han decidido transformar radicalmente su cultura, es decir, cambiar de civilización pero sin tener éxito total. Huntington llama a este fenómeno Kemalismo o aculturación. Estados más importantes que han intentado cambiar de civilización son: *Rusia. De la civilización ortodoxa a la occidental. *Turquía. De la civilización islámica a la occidental. *México. De la civilización latinoamericana a la occidental. *Australia. De la civilización occidental a la sinoasíatica. Estados atípicos y aislados Son países cuya clasificación dentro de las civilizaciones es dificultosa o presenta cualidades y características culturales únicas. *De la civilización occidental, Israel. *De la civilización africana Etiopía y derivado americano de culturas africanas: Haití *De la civilización occidental-latinoamericana gran parte de Filipinas. *Japón. Por su poder, cultura única e influencia Huntington le considera una civilización entera diferente a la cultura sínica continental (China y Coreas). *Caribe angloparlante. *Culturas de Polinesia *Guyanas. Otros estados menos atípicos cuya clasificación dentro de una civilización no es dificultosa pero siguen guardando diferencias lingüísticas y culturales importantes respecto con el resto de los países de su misma civilización son: *Civilización latinoamericana. Brasil. *Civilización islámica. Irán e Indonesia. Niveles de conflicto Huntington afirma que los conflictos entre civilizaciones son inevitables, puesto que cada una cuenta con sistemas de valores significativamente distintos. Para él las relaciones entre civilizaciones variarán normalmente de lo distante a lo violento, situándose la mayoría de las veces entre ambos extremos. La confianza y la amistad serán raras. Los choques o conflictos entre civilizaciones se pueden dar a dos niveles: conflictos de línea de fractura y conflictos entre estados centrales. El conflicto a micronivel o de línea de fractura es cuando dos estados vecinos, pero de distinta civilización, entran en conflicto o cuando ocurre una guerra civil entre dos culturas diferentes en un país escindido. Por otro lado, el conflicto entre estados centrales es un conflicto entre los estados principales de cada civilización o de civilizaciones enteras por el poder económico y el control mundial. Conflictos entre estados de una misma civilización Aunque también son fuente de conflictividad, Huntington argumenta que estos conflictos serán menos intensos y severos que los conflictos de líneas de fractura entre civilizaciones. Define que el conflicto, por ejemplo entre las dos Coreas, suele ser hasta cierta medida exagerado y magnificado más de lo que realmente son. Argumenta que otras pugnas internas irán suavizándose como las relaciones entre Taiwan y China continental o Georgia y Rusia debido a la emergencia de sus estados centrales. A lo largo de su historia Occidente ha hecho uso instrumental de estos conflictos para beneficiarse y posicionarse, sin embargo, esto irá perdiendo fuerza. No obstante, por su cultura tribal fragmentada en facciones religiosas más allá de la noción del Estado nación y la carencia de un estado central fuerte, en el mundo islámico son más probables los conflictos intracivilizatorios. Huntington llama a este fenómeno del mundo islámico como una «conciencia sin cohesión». Por otro lado, bajo el marco teórico toynbeano y de Quigley, Huntington solo ve importantes los conflictos de guerras intestinas entre estados parroquiales de una misma civilización cuando son previas a la instauración de un Estado o Imperio Universal. En el caso de occidente la primera y segunda guerra mundial considera fue una lucha de estados parroquiales que antecedieron a la instauración de la Unión Europea y la dominación estadounidense, a la que Huntington también considera una especie de Estado Universal compuesta de un grupo de estados democráticos o federaciones. Conflictos de líneas de fractura Huntington llama líneas de fractura a los límites geográficos, culturales y religiosos que dividen las civilizaciones. Usualmente concuerdan con las fronteras de un grupo de países pero en algunos casos pasan en medio de países escindíendolos culturalmente. Argumenta que desde el final de la Guerra Fría los conflictos mundiales han ocurrido a lo largo de los límites de las civilizaciones, con escasos conflictos en el interior de aquellas. Pone como ejemplo las guerras que acompañaron la desintegración de Yugoslavia, la guerra de Chechenia o los conflictos recurrentes entre India y Pakistán. Civilizaciones rivales y oscilantes . Líneas más gruesas y negros conflictividad mayor y en líneas más delgadas relaciones de conflictividad menor en la fecha que fue publicado el libro. Desde la segunda década del siglo XXI ha subido de tono el nivel de antagonismo entre el mundo ortodoxo y occidental.]] Huntington también argüía que el nivel de crecimiento del Asia oriental haría de la civilización sínica un poderoso rival de Occidente. También establece que el crecimiento demográfico y económico de otras civilizaciones resultará en un sistema de civilizaciones mucho más multipolar que el que existe actualmente. Huntington clasificaba a las civilizaciones islámica y sínica como rivales de la occidental y etiquetaba a la ortodoxa, la hindú y a Japón como civilizaciones "oscilantes" (swing civilizations). También afirma que Rusia y la India continuarán cooperando estrechamente en tanto que China y Pakistán continuarán oponiéndose a la India. Huntington argumenta que una conexión islámico-confuciana está emergiendo (cita la colaboración de China con Irán, Pakistán y otros países para aumentar su influencia internacional). Escenario de una tercera guerra mundial en el libro Este sería el máximo nivel de conflicto que pudiera haber entre estados centrales. Huntington vislumbraba al principio un pacto de no agresión entre Rusia y China en contra de la civilización Occidental en una tercera guerra mundial para probablemente quebrantarse si este último invadiera Siberia. Japón e India, al ser estados oscilantes, jugarían un papel importantísimo en tal guerra conforme definieran su posición. Huntington argumenta que tal guerra sería tan devastadora que el polo del poder mundial se trasladaría dramáticamente de Norte a Sur, emergiendo África, Latinoamérica e Indonesia como los organizadores de posguerra. Estudios sobre las hipótesis de Huntington Desde la publicación del libro el debate sobre las hipótesis de Huntington habían girado entorno a la discusión de índole político y la polémica más que a las evidencias empíricas, no obstante, en un estudio de 2013 y otro de 2015 sobre 90 países, académicos de la Universidad de Stanford en colaboración con la Universidad de Cornell, el Qatar Computing Research Institute y Yahoo! Labs de Barcelona desarrollaron un modelo basado en la frecuencia de las interacciones globales de correo electrónico entre usuarios de Yahoo! Mail. El estudio arrojó un gráfico, donde cada país aparece bajo un círculo y unas siglas, mientras más proximidad entre círculos hay más interacciones entre usuarios. El resultado final del gráfico fue muy aproximado a las agrupaciones civilizatorias y sus interacciones descritas por Huntington. . El resultado final del gráfico fue muy aproximado a las agrupaciones civilizatorias y sus interacciones descritas por Huntington. Siglas de países: Emiratos Árabes Unidos AE, Angola AO, Argentina AR, Austria AT, Australia AU, Azerbaiyán AZ, Bangladesh BD, Bélgica BE, Burkina Faso BF, Bulgaria BG, Burundi BI, Bolivia BO, Brasil BR, Bielorrusia BY, Canadá CA, Congo CD, Suiza CH, Costa de Marfil CI, Chile CL, Camerún CM, China CN, Colombia CO, República Checa CZ, Alemania DE, Dinamarca DK, República Dominicana DO, Argelia DZ, Ecuador EC, Egipto EG, España ES, Etiopía ET, Finlandia FI, Francia FR, Reino Unido GB, Ghana GH, Grecia GR, Guatemala GT, Honduras HN, Haití HT, Hungría HU, Indonesia ID, Israel IL, India IN, Italia IT, Jordania JO, Japón JP, Kenia KE, Camboya KH, Corea del Sur KR, Kazajstán KZ, Laos LA, Sri Lanka LK, Marruecos MA, Madagascar MG, Malí ML, México MX, Malasia MY, Mozambique MZ, Nigeria NG, Nicaragua NI, Países Bajos NL, Nepal NP, Perú PE, Papúa Nueva Guinea PG, Filipinas PH, Pakistán PK, Polonia PL, Portugal PT, Paraguay PY, Rumanía RO, Federación de Rusia RU, Arabia Saudita SA, Sudán SD, Suecia SE, Singapur SG, Eslovaquia SK, Senegal SN, El Salvador SV, Tailandia TH, Túnez TN, Turquía TR, Ucrania UA, Estados Unidos US, Uzbekistán UZ, Venezuela VE, Vietnam VN, Yemen YE, Sudáfrica ZA, Zambia ZM y Zimbabue ZW.]] Críticas Muchos y muy relevantes autores han criticado las tesis de Huntington, en su base o también por detalles concretos.Entre los críticos se encuentran, por ejemplo, Fouad Ajami: “The Summoning”, en: Foreign Affairs Vol. 72, 4 (1993), p. 2-9; Bruce M. Russett, John Oneal and Michaelene Cox: “Clash of Civilizations, or Realism and Liberalism Déjà Vu? Some Evidence”, en: Journal of Peace Research, Vol. 35, 5 (2000), p. 583-608 y, sobre todo Edward Said: “The Clash of Ignorance”, The Nation, 22 October 2001, among many others. También es importante el libro de Amartya Sen "Identity and Violence: The illusion of destiny" (New York: W&W Norton, 2006) , Presidente reformista de Irán (1997–2005), introdujo la teoría del Dialogo entre Civilizaciones como respuesta a las teorías de Huntington.]] Diálogo entre civilizaciones Algunos que aceptan las tesis de Huntington respecto a la existencia de civilizaciones no comulgan, sin embargo, con la inevitabilidad del conflicto entre ellas. Argumentan que, salvo algunos extremistas, la mayor parte de la población prefiere coexistir amigablemente. El diálogo entre civilizaciones fue formulada por primera vez por Mohammad Jatamí, presidente de Irán, quien introdujo la idea en contraposición a la teoría del Choque de civilizaciones de Samuel P. Huntington. El término cobró fama después de que la ONU adoptara una resolución con ese nombre para promulgar 2001 como año del diálogo entre civilizaciones. Dialogue foundation En abril de 2007 la misma ONU adoptó el programa llamado Alianza de Civilizaciones basado en el concepto de diálogo de las civilizaciones.Alianza de las Civilizaciones, página oficial de las Naciones Unidas. Choque de la ignorancia El choque de la ignorancia se refiere a una teoría desarrollada por el profesor de la Universidad de Columbia Edward Said en 2001. El choque de ignorancia proporciona una respuesta crítica a la tesis de Huntington, en el que Said afirma que los usos de las etiquetas como Occidente y el Islam son peligrosas y sirven para confundir con una supuesta solución categórica sobre una realidad aparentemente desordenada. Para Said, la tesis del choque de civilizaciones es un truco como el de "La guerra de los mundos" que solo sirve para reforzar el auto-orgullo defensivo antes que dar pie a la comprensión crítica de la interdependencia desconcertante de nuestros tiempos. Minimización de otros factores Minimización de los conflictos económicos y por recursos Para Huntington, en un mundo globalizado, «los conflictos más generalizados, importantes y peligrosos no serán los que se produzcan entre clases sociales, ricos y pobres u otros grupos definidos por criterios económicos, sino los que afecten a pueblos pertenecientes a diferentes entidades culturales». Al centrarse en cuestiones religiosas o culturales como principal fuente de conflictos, Huntington relega a un segundo plano otras causas importantes de conflicto como la desigualdad o la competencia por los recursos naturales, el cambio climático (guerras climáticas), el cenit mundial del petróleo y la crisis energética.Fazio Vengoa, Hugo. "El choque de civilización y la reconfiguración del Orden Mundial" (reseña). Historia Crítica de la Universidad de los Andes (Colombia), No. 15, junio-diciembre de 1997, pp. 84-86. Consultado el 30 de diciembre de 2015. Minimización de los conflictos intracivilizatorios Algunos han argumentado que las civilizaciones definidas por Huntington están fracturadas internamente. Por ejemplo, Vietnam mantiene un ejército inmenso, fundamentalmente para defenderse de China. El mundo islámico presenta fracturas étnicas entre kurdos, árabes, persas, turcos, pakistaníes e indonesios, y fracturas religiosas entre el chiismo y el sunismo, cada uno con diferentes puntos de vista sobre el mundo o la religión. Falta de predicción en las interacciones Papel de Japón y Rusia como estados oscilantes A dos décadas de la publicación del libro las suposiciones sobre el comportamiento oscilante de Rusia y Japón no han sido tan marcadas y muchos de los casos sus comportamientos son contrarios a sus predicciones. Huntington solía describir a Japón como un estado oscilante que se dirigiría a aliarse con China mientras que a Rusia lo describía como un estado oscilante cuya debilidad económica postsovíetica llevaría a suponerlo como un estado aliado de occidente que siempre aspiraría a unirse a la OTAN. Sin embargo, las relaciones entre Japón y Estados Unidos después de dos décadas siguen siendo estrechas, con Japón proporcionando apoyo monetario y político a la política exterior estadounidense. Por otro lado, Rusia para la segunda década del siglo XXI es una economía emergente con mayor peso político, económico y con un mayor antagonismo a occidente del que supone el libro. Incluso, la tendencia durante la segunda década ha sido la aproximación de las relaciones chino-rusas en las esferas económicas y militar. Nexo entre China y África Tras la emergencia económica de China los nexos económicos y culturales entre este país y países de África, como Nigeria, República del Congo, Zambia, entre otros, han crecido exponencialmente, desplazando a Occidente como el mayor socio comercial de África.Alex Perry / Kinshasa, Cape Town and Lusaka (2010) China's New Focus on Africa TimeJosé Reinoso (2014) China da un giro a su política exterior en África El País Este nexo entre estas dos civilizaciones tampoco fue prevista por Huntington hace dos décadas. Conexión Islámico-confuciana En la civilización islámica, al estar muy fragmentada, solo los pocos países del islam chií han generado nexos con China (también con Rusia), como por ejemplo Irán o Siria. En otras ocasiones se establecen nexos de manera intermitente con Pakistán (sunita) para contener a la India. Sin embargo, el resto de países islámicos, en su mayoría del islam sunita, tienen nexos comerciales y de exportación de petróleo muy fuertes con occidente y son marcadamente pro-occidentales, sobre todo aquellos estados centrales como Turquía, Arabia Saudita o Egipto. Después de la primavera árabe la mayoría de los países del Magreb, incluyendo Libia, han ido tomando posiciones más favorables a occidente. Inclusión de países no occidentales en la Unión Europea Las ampliaciones de la Unión Europea en 1995 y 2004 llevaron la frontera oriental de la unión hasta el límite identificado por Huntington entre las civilizaciones ortodoxa y occidental. Con estas ampliaciones, la mayor parte de la Europa tradicionalmente católica o protestante pertenece a la Unión Europea. Mientras que la mayoría de los países históricamente ortodoxos o musulmanes están fuera (salvo Grecia y Chipre). Está por decidir qué ocurre con los países de la Europa ortodoxa. Bulgaria y Rumanía son integrantes plenos desde del 1 de febrero de 2007. El nuevo gobierno ucraniano ha declarado su intención de convertirse también en candidato. Al mismo tiempo, la petición de Turquía para unirse a la unión está causando un debate considerable. El punto fundamental, no siempre reconocido abiertamente, es el carácter musulmán de Turquía (esto es, su pertenencia a otra civilización). La solución a estos enigmas se resolverá en los próximos años. Por una parte viendo qué países ingresan en la Unión Europea. Por otra, dependiendo del rumbo político de la Unión: si evoluciona hacia una unión política más estrecha o deviene una simple zona de libre comercio. Pluralismo y democracia como valores no únicamente occidentales También se ha apuntado que los valores occidentales son mucho menos exclusivos de lo que Huntington considera. Naciones como la India y Japón se han convertido en democracias de éxito, mientras que occidente no siempre ha sido democrático y plural, sino que la mayor parte de su historia ha consistido en despotismo y fundamentalismo. Los favorables a Huntington señalan que siempre ha habido tensiones entre estados democráticos y que las democracias emergentes (o futuras) dentro de una civilización podrían seguir siendo hostiles a democracias pertenecientes a civilizaciones vistas como hostiles. Referencias Véase también * Alianza de civilizaciones * Diálogo entre civilizaciones * Conflicto social * Eurabia * Ideología * Laurent Artur Du Plessis * Mundo islámico * Mundo chino * Mundo Indio * Mundo budista * Iglesia ortodoxa * América Latina * Occidente * Occidentalismo * África negra Enlaces externos * Texto completo del artículo de Huntington (en inglés) * http://www.elpais.com/articulo/semana/Choque/civilizaciones/elpepuculbab/20061104elpbabese_2/Tes * Choque de intereses * The Myth of the Clash of Civilizations Primero de cinco extractos de una conferencia de Edward Said sobre el mito del Choque de civilizaciones (en inglés). * Explicación resumida del concepto de Choque de Civilizaciones * Evitemos el Choque entre Civilizaciones, por Dr. Tahir ul Qadri * El mito del choque de civilizaciones por Edward Said, revista Alif Nûn nº 79, febrero de 2010. * [http://es.danielpipes.org/5841/los-infiltrados-islamistas-en-occidente danielpipes.org (La Razón, 17 agosto 2008): Los infiltrados islamistas en Occidente, por Daniel Pipes] * [http://es.danielpipes.org/7508/por-que-hay-que-oponerse-a-shariah danielpipes.org (National Post, 5 agosto 2009): No a la ley islámica, por Daniel Pipes] Categoría:Civilizaciones Categoría:Geopolítica Categoría:Sociología política Categoría:Terminología política Categoría:Estudios culturales Categoría:Historia de las relaciones internacionales